The Beautiful Moon
by Curious-George5498
Summary: Everyone knows only people with good hearts can see Angels. SangoxBankotsu. Short little Novalla, hehe.
1. Chapter 1

This was kind of long, so I'll split this into 3 chapters. Don't worry—I've updates them all at the same time, EVEN knowing I'd get less reviews that way (Cries) Prove me wrong!

Anyway, Please enjoy! TOTAL SAN/BAN MAN! TOTAL SAN/BAN! (Had to get that out first. Sorry.)

PS: I found a list of attacks Bankotsu's Banryuu can do. You'll see an example in the story. Hehe.

* * *

He scratched the spot behind his ear as he frowned, thinking. Banryuu rested on his shoulder while his hand cradled the hilt, making sure not to let his Baby fall. 

Walking around at night was his favorite thing to do. Most people slept, as well as his own team. Or, what was left of them. The Band of four never really had a good ring to it, so he left it alone.

Bankotsu had found tonight quite bright, compared to other nights. Renkotsu had said tonight the moon would be very close, the colossal rock in the sky would be direly large. Of course within the shelter of the canopy of trees above him, it was hard to tell. He hadn't been in this forest much during the day, but he knew there would a large field within it where he could see this massive moon on his way to the stream, which is where he was heading. His Banryuu had a good sight today, lots and lots of blood. Infact, there were leftovers smeared all over his Baby, which is why he was heading to the stream to clean it off.

The mercenary had heard of a rumor around this forest. What was it called? It was named after that deceased hanyou baka. Bankotsu thought for a moment, rubbing his chin as he stared at the ground. Ah yes, this was the ever-so-famous 'Inuyasha Forest'. Jakotsu had giggled in joy as he walked through it during the day, knowing this is the place the hanyou had died. In the inside, Bankotsu knew Jakotsu was a bit upset he hadn't personally killed him off, but what could you do? It was actually quite recent he died. Jakotsu just missed him, Bankotsu guessed.

Not only had the baka died, but the rest of his team; the miko, monk, ninja girl, and little kitsune brat. That's why they say this place is inhabited by their ghosts, for they hadn't wished to die to soon. Of course, he not seen the other 4 members, only the baka Hanyou, for he was alone.

Bankotsu yawned, obviously not deterred. Well, if they did come back to 'haunt' him or whatever, he could simply slay them. Right? Yeah, totally.

Suikotsu had laughed before telling him you can't slice through a ghost. But whatever, I can too slice through a damn ghost. Letting his arm cross behind his neck, Bankotsu looked up into the foliage.

Finally walking through the last of the trees and into the field, the man halted.

"Damn…" It was so…large. The moon looked so close, it was as if he could touch it. It was so bright; the stars didn't even have a chance at out-shining it. Definitely something you don't see everyday. Beautiful.

'Why,' Bankotsu began to think, 'If there was a woman out there who could glow as brightly as the moon tonight, then…' He thought for the right expression. 'Uhh…Well, I don't know what I'd do. But what I do know is that no such woman exists!' With that, he smirked.

Looking more towards the southern area of the moon, he found a little piece missing. Or rather, something was blocking it. A silhouette, he had figured, was also enjoying the moon's light this night. Looking towards his Baby, he decided he might as well just keep walking—Banryuu was already stained enough tonight. Bankotsu continued his way, walking on the outskirts of the field, not wanting an awkward moment if he had just decided to pass the person on the way to the stream.

On his way, he continued to look at the moon. Could you blame him? The moon was just so eye-catching tonight. He tried not to let it bother him, but his curiosity always seemed to get the best of him and he kept stealing glances at the other person viewing the moon.

Before he reached the middle, he had recognized it as a woman with long brown hair. It was swaying with the grass as the wind blew. Once he was half way out of the field, he continued to walk—deciding not to turn and see her face. It's not like she would important.

Something seemed strange about the woman, though. Her outfit was of only black and reddish armor; he had seen that armor before. She had a rather masculine look, giving off the fact that she had been a fighter. Not being able to stand up to his curiosity anymore, Bankotsu turned to look over his shoulder.

All he could say before he knocked into the tree before him from not paying attention was that she was glowing.

"Ai-yaaaah…" Bankotsu mumbled as he rubbed his head. It was a good think he was in the shadows, he was sure that woman would have noticed him tumble to the ground.

He steadied himself back up before replacing Banryuu onto his shoulder.

* * *

"Ah-hah!" Bankotsu declared as his head poked through a few branches to see the stream just a few steps ahead. 

Cutting straight the leaves and branches, the mercenary took one step, only to notice that to get to the stream, there was downward incline.

"Ack-k—" He slid down a foot or so down the incline before having a front row seat next to the stream's edge.

Turning around once he set the halberd down, Bankotsu sighed. "Atleast no one saw that…" With that, he turned giddy as he scooted a bit forward so he was sitting indian style next to the edge. He grabbed the hilt of his Baby and dipped her in the water before grabbing the cloth he had place in his chest armor. Bankotsu began to scrub his baby underwater, almost willed to hum. He loved getting the grim off of his beloved, especially watching the blood drift down the stream.

Looking up from his work, Bankotsu saw the blood sway with the moving water, following it downstream. His eyes followed the stream before they caught sight of the moon again.

"Woah…" The stream seemed to go on forever, so he couldn't see the end. Where the Earth curved, it made it seem the stream to going off the edge into the distance—but not tonight. Tonight, it looked like it was connected to the moon. It was as if you had followed the stream, you would eventually walk onto the moon itself. Spectacular, really.

His hand stopped it's scrubbing for a moment to feel the wind cool his skin in all of the night's serenity.

"Ahh…that feels nice." Letting his halberd reach the bottom (since it was tall enough for half the hilt to still be sticking out of the water), he took his hand out of the water and let both arms support him from behind while he turned towards the moon. Bankotsu stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankles as his head leaned back while he looked up at the moon and stars. More wind pushed his ebony bangs out of his eyes enough to clearly see the scenery.

About to close his eyes Bankotsu heard the sound of water splashing and turned to see his Baby tipped and submerged before completely lying on the stream's floor. He could see it though, it's just…it was all the way down there…under water. And it wasn't like he didn't like water or anything—but he was sure his brothers would jest about him 'falling in' due to his small stature or inability to manage Banryuu. Honestly—he was not short! They were just tall. They were like…what, 6"5 or so? And he was just 5-6 inches shorter and all of a sudden he turns into the 'midget'. Damnit.

Bankotsu averted his attention back to the drowned halberd and saw a few miniature fish swim past it.

"No, you're not small—the others are just big." Bankotsu assured. He sighed, wondering why he was talking to fish. Going back to his halberd, "I'll just get it later...no big deal. Maybe I can find a big branch or something." He mumbled under his breath.

"…Geeze, he's a weird one."

In a second Bankotsu looked to the source of that voice. It was so low he almost hadn't caught it at all.

Just across the wide stream was the young woman he had seen staring at the moon. He stared at her in confusing and surprise as she had just turned to look at the moon the moment he lifted his head. She was sitting on the edge with her ankles within the water.

He finally recognized her as the woman from the field.

"…Uhh…" Bankotsu replied, "Who the hell are you?"

The fact that his voice was louder and probably meant to be heard meant he was talking to her. The woman looked to him. Before she could answer he stood to his feet defensively.

"What are you doing here?"

"…You…you can see me?"

Bankotsu's eyebrow lifted up ever so delicately. "…Was I not supposed to?"

They both stared at eachother in silence.

"Who…are you?" The woman asked.

"I just asked you that, woman." Bankotsu replied, still having a disbelieving look on his face.

The woman looked down into the water and looked at her reflection. "I died here a couple of months ago…"

Bankotsu's eyes widened as silence ensued. She continued to look into the water.

"So…you're saying you're a ghost?"

The woman stayed quiet. "You probably don't believe me, because you cans see me. I'm even surprised you can. No one else could…"

"Well—now that you said that I guess I have to believe you, right? I mean even though I have no proof and I'm just believing what ever you say doesn't mean it's not true."

The woman suddenly felt a spark of hope, or whatever she felt, and she looked up.

She sighed.

The man before her was on his back, holding his stomach and rolling around as his body shook with silent laughter.

Waiting for him to stop, the woman took her feet out of the water to let them dry.

His last laughs turned audible as he sighed in defeat once he was finished. "So...hard to breathe…" Although he stopped laugh he still had a wide smile on his face as he wiped tears from the corner of his eyes.

"What could possibly be so funny?"

And again, he gave her an amused yet heretical look.

"You've got to be joking." He crossed his legs indian-style and faced her as one of his hands rested on his knee, as well as his other elbow occupying the other knee. "You say you're a ghost and yet I can clearly see you."

Out of habit, the woman swiped a few bangs out of her eyes. She stayed quite after rolling her eyes.

"Well aren't you going to try and prove yourself?"

"I don't care whether you believe me or not. You can see ghosts."

"Have you ever thought that maybe, I can't see ghosts—you're just human?"

He saw the woman's fists ball slightly. "I'm dead. I have a grave. I was buried here."

"…"

"Just west of here. You'll see 5 graves. One of them would be mine." 'Kirara and I were buried together I guess…I couldn't find her own grave.'

"Five?"

"I wasn't the only one who died. My four companions as well."

He gave her another weirder-out look as he stood. "I'll see for myself."

"Fine. Mine is the one that says 'Sango, The Taijiya'."

Brushing off his backside, he smirked. "Bankotsu, The Mercenary. Nice to meet you."

Sango blushed slightly, not wanting to sound proud or anything, as he walked west, where she told him.

* * *

Onward!  



	2. Chapter 2

It was about 10-15 minutes later when he came back to find her shins back in the water—her hair fanned around her face as she continued to look down at something she was playing with in her lap.

The mercenary sighed as he plopped down on the ground. "Strange." So she was with the hanyou.

He noticed her head lifted up quickly, surprised. She probably hadn't noticed him coming, which made him proud of his stealth skills.

Looking closer at her, he realized she was soaking wet…. Her black suit and armor glowed as her once dry and straight hair turned curly at the ends. Her body was more visible than it was dry so he could see her lovely curves, he wondered if she knew (for she seemed quite the shy one, lacking confidence to even show a bit of leg like he knew most girls were like). But, for now, he wouldn't be the one to tell her.

"Did you fall in?"

Sango flushed again, "Uh, not really." She looked to something a little ways beside her.

There, he saw his Baby—all clean and sparkly in the moonlight.

'Wooww! Look at my Baby! She's such a beauty…' His conscious said with hearts in his eyes. His outer self gave her a skeptical look. "You went in?"

Annoyed of his 'looks', Sango's eyes narrowed as her voice blared slightly. "Well of course—its not like I can get it out using magic."

He raised his hands defensively, giving her a sheepish look. "Alright, alright, sorry. I'm thankful you got it out though…my baby would have drowned."

Sango's annoyed expression drowned as her eyes turned serious, looking down into her lap as she fiddled with her fingers.

The man waited for her to speak to explain her facial expression, but when she didn't he spoke. "What's with that face, ghost-woman?"

Ignoring the nickname, she looked off to the side in the direction of the moon, making her eye-color lighten to a bright hazel. "You're…you're so different than before."

"…Do I know you, then?" He scratched at his temple. "I don't remember your face at all…"

"No, we haven't met. But…I saw you today. You and you're friends, slaughtering that village." She replied in a small voice.

Bankotsu smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"I saw you, especially. Your hands, face, and sword were smeared with blood—most of it not being your own."

"Yeah…I had managed to clean that off earlier."

"…Fire…a really long sword…even claws…"

Bankotsu recognized those as his brother's weapons. "Those would be my brothers' stuff."

She kicked a little water into the air, not exactly angry, but not completely shyly either. "I would have thought you as a cold-blooded murderer. Not some childish and clumsy man."

'Clumsy…?' He thought.

"Well when I fist saw you in the field—I thought you would be some ordinary village woman. But lo and behold you're a very pleasing young ghost lady."

Much to his surprise, her eyebrow twitched at the comment.

"Hey, hey, it was just a compliment—take it easy." He spoke flashing her an amused smirk.

Rolling her eyes she took her left leg out of the water—exposing her smooth leg for an instant before she lowered her suit's leg. Sango let her bend so that her knee was close to her chest.

"Well, the second time I saw you I couldn't believe someone who had managed to kill a whole village just smacked into a tree! Then trip and fall down the incline two steps away from the stream"

"…Heh…You saw that, did you?" He embarrassingly rubbed the back of his neck.

Sango suddenly cracked a smile after a moment or two. "Yeah."

They both lingered in humorous silence.

"…Throw me my Baby, would you?"

"You're leaving?"

Bankotsu stood, dusting off his behind. "Yeah, might as well. My group wakes up early and we don't want to be around here when the sun breaks. We didn't kill everyone in the village— and the unimpaired ones will come searching for us and 2 of my brothers are wounded."

"Oh…well, serves you right for trying to massacre a whole village."

Strange as it was, for a woman, she didn't even seem scared of him. She saw him kill dozens of people—yet she still came to give him company. '_She's_ the strange one.' Even so, Bankotsu laughed. "You're probably _dead_ on." He continued to cackle at his 'dead' joke.

Thinking again, Bankotsu guessed they were both sort of strange. She was unafraid of someone who had looked as if they were dipped in blood with a smile on their face. He was talking to a ghost as if he did it everyday.

For some reason…he seemed a bit attracted to that.

As lame as it was, Sango chuckled along with him as she reached for the halberd's hilt. "_Wow_, good one."

Using the halberd as a cane, she pulled herself up as Bankotsu waited for her.

"…So are you swimming over or not?"

"…Uh, not."

"Why the hell not? You're already wet!"

"I'm drying!"

Bankotsu sighed, but he couldn't blame her. He didn't feel like getting wet either.

"Alright back up then. I'll just try to jump over the stream."

The image of him not making it by an inch flooded into her mind whether she liked it or not. He'd splash into the water and get angry since he didn't feel like getting wet in the first place. Sango started to smile. He would stand there in the water and start complaining about how he might as well have just jumped in and walked across to save him the embarrassment.

Almost immediately Sango began to laugh. Why she can imagine those exact words popping out of mouth, she would never know.

"Now what, woman?" Bankotsu replied frustrated, thinking that again, she was laughing at him.

Sango made a hand motion with one hand (while the other held the halberd in place) as if shooing him away. "Nothing, nothing."

A few moments later Sango scooted back a foot or so and was watching Bankotsu get ready to jump.

"You coming?"

"Shut up, wench—I'm stretching."

She rolled her eyes, letting the smile that bit its way to her lips, linger—even as he looked at her suddenly for some reason.

Shaking his head, Bankotsu stepped back. "If I crash into you, it's your own damn fault."

"Mhmm."

Before she knew it he had lunged at her—

Sango suddenly eeped as his body almost crashed into her, but thanks to her hand reflexively placing her hand on his chest for balance, he made it.

Stepping back, Sango moved the halberd in front of her. She scratched at her cheek as if something was there, where in reality she was just trying desperately to hide her blush.

Her mind played back to those two second after he landed that his face was so close…

Unexpectedly a waving hand made it's way to her vision.

"You-who…ghost-woman?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

"U-uh," She stammered.

"You can let go of my Baby now."

Looking down, she realized her hand was still on the hilt of his sword. "Er—sorry."

"Spacing out?" He grinned, lifting the halberd single-handedly before setting it on his shoulder.

Backing up another step, Sango replied, "Yea—"

In a second flat there was unexpected searing pain in her back. Her sight showed white and grey as she fell into Bankotsu's chest before blacking out.

"W-we got her!"

"We got the mercenary's woman!"

Bankotsu easily caught her with one had as the other tightened it's hold on Banryuu. He was giving her a question look to see why she had just fainted all of a sudden. Looking over her shoulder and down her back—he saw two arrows lodged between her shoulder blades. His expression, if anything, looked more confused.

A team of about 10 village men walked out of the shelter of the forest and to where Bankotsu could see them as they surrounded Sango and himself. 'So they started looking early.' They were far enough from being cut by his Banryuu if he stayed put, and close enough to kill him with their arrows if they were skilled enough.

Most of them had bows and arrows, while the others had spears and lit torches. Looking closer, Bankotsu noticed most of the arrows poised in the men's hands were shaking. He glanced at each man's face to see sweat beads. They all had weary looks as to why Bankotsu wasnt 'shaking in fear' due to their first attack.

One of them, the leader he supposed, spoke up. "Stay away f-from here or the next arrow will be aimed to-towards you!" For emphasis his men stretch the bow a little more.

Bankotsu chuckled, making them sweat even more. "Even if you did I wouldn't even care. You're all shaking so bad you're probably shooting your arrows half-assedly. 'My woman' as you called her is still breathing." He mentioned, feeling her heart beat against him.

The men exchanged looks before Bankotsu took Banryuu off his shoulder, smirking.

"Uh-uh, didn't anyone ever tell you never to take you're eye off the target?" He chortled.

* * *

Onward to the 2nd power! 


	3. Chapter 3

Bankotsu chuckled, making them sweat even more. "Even if you did I wouldn't even care. You're all shaking so bad you're probably shooting your arrows half-assedly. 'My woman' as you called her is still breathing." He mentioned, feeling her heart beat against him.

The men exchanged looks before Bankotsu took Banryuu off his shoulder, smirking.

"Uh-uh, didn't anyone ever tell you never to take you're eye off the target?" He chortled.

A few dropped their weapon, about to run while the others were frozen in fear.

His grin widened, a carefree look in his eyes.

"**Banryuusen**." The word echoed as he swept his Banryuu horizontally. A powerful blade of wind escaped his halberd and sliced through the village men. Their yells stopped almost instantly and blood spilled from their middle—squirting everything. That included the pair as well as Banryuu.

"Ah, man." He sighed; looking down at the few drops of blood that had sprayed onto his Baby.

His blue eyes shifted to the woman in his arms when he felt her breathing heavily. Apparently, she had woken from unconsciousness.

Sango had her cheek to his chest instead of her forehead (from when she fell into him), and was looking at the dead and bloody men from the corner of her eye as her hand gripped the edge of his chest-plate.

"You awake already? I knew they had no experience in shooting."

When she didn't answer, he lifted Banryuu to his shoulder and turned his head more to see her face. When he did, he saw her eye wide…with fear?

"…You alright?"

That seemed to shake her out of her reverie. "Nevermind…just take these things out of me."

Bankotsu was a little confused but dismissed it and had her sit down as he sat behind her.

Even though the arrows were shot poorly, the men were still close enough to get it lodged into her well enough to make her loose quite a bit of blood. The mercenary moved her hair to the side.

"Hope you don't mind if I—" he grabbed the cloth of her black suit and ripped it open so he could see the arrows better, "rip this."

"Too late whether I mind or not." Sango replied.

Bankotsu chuckled, "Yup."

Something within Sango wondered how this childish man could so easily kill people with a smile on his face…then laugh as if nothing happened a little later. But she kept that to herself.

"You're lucky the whole head of the arrows didn't go all the way through or you'd have to go to someone good at this."

She kept quite as he began to pull out the first arrow.

"The fact that you're quiet during all this where as I'd probably be crying my eyes out means you used to get hurt a lot." Bankotsu joked.

"As a Demon Slayer, well yeah."

There was silence as he continued his work. Many times Sango looked over her shoulder at the slaughtered men—and everytime Bankotsu would look at her face to see her pale up before looking back in front of her. Many times.

She winced when he took out the first one and bit down on her lip.

"Good girl, no screaming." Bankotsu smirked, a bit perversely.

They were half way through taking out the second one when she looked over her shoulder once more.

"For crying out loud, what is wrong? You keep looking at them as if their going to wake up and attack us again—geeze."

Sango looked down towards her lap, quiet.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, not pushing her to answer. Instead—he pulled out the second a bit faster than the other one causing her to yelp.

"Sorry, I was kind of tired of your silence."

Sango's eyes narrowed annoyingly. She heard him clap his hands,

"Alright, now take off your suit so I can patch you up."

Although she was a bit downcast, Sango punched him before standing up on her own. "Give me the bandages I'll do it myself."

"Ahh—" He rubbed his chest where she had punched. That actually hurt… "Damn woman I didn't mean it like that…" He mumbled incoherently under his breath. Even so, he handed her the bandages he hid in his chest plate before she walked off to hide behind a tree.

As she wrapped herself up, he asked about the glances to the dead guys. "So, what's up with you? Getting all scared at the sight of dead guys who tried to kill you…don't make me worry about your sanity."

"…"

"Not going to answer, huh?"

All he could hear was the sound of wrapping.

It was another 5 minutes before she emerged from behind the tree fully clothed.

Instead of looking to him, Sango walked right past him. A little confused, Bankotsu gathered Banryuu onto his shoulder and followed after her.

"Oi—where are you going, now?"

She looked at him over her shoulder. "You're not going to follow me are you?"

"…Well no. Not forever atleast." He laughed. "But for now, I'm just curious." For some reason, when he saw her leave—he felt the need to follow her. Strange, right?

She continued to walk as he silently followed behind her.

"…So you're just going to walk around with that hole in the back of your suit?"

"I have to."

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…" He smiled, "I'm pretty sure people who see you would make fun of you."

Sango opened her mouth to retort but he cut her off, knowing what she would say.

"And don't give me that, 'people can't see me' crap, either. Those men back there saw you and even shot at you—I highly doubt that was just a coincidence."

Sango suddenly stopped in her tracks. …That was true.

Sensing her surprise, Bankotsu stopped and gave the back of her head a skeptical look. "Don't tell me you seriously thought you were a ghost." He couldn't help the smirk that came to his tanned face.

Sango's head dropped a little before she continued to walk.

"Aw man, I cant believe you thought that…" He chortled aloud.

When she didn't answer back, Bankotsu sighed, continuing to follow her.

"If you don't tell me what's bothering you and why you're ignoring the hell out of me, I'll…I'll be mad."

Sango stopped again, more unexpected than the last time, resulting in him almost walking into her.

"…Now that I think about it, you must have gone through a lot to actually smile as you kill people."

That sentence made him surprised.

"All this time I was sort of thinking of you as insane for being able to smile and kill. But thinking the other way around, I wonder what you've gone through to inherit that ability." She said in a small voice.

There was a moment of silence as Bankotsu looked downward. "Well…yeah. I chose this life, knowing the consequences."

"…I see."

Another silent minute or so passed before they both turned around to see some sparks of light come from the horizon.

"Aw man! I didn't get any sleep at all." Bankotsu whined under his breath.

Sango turned around to fully face his turned-towards-the-sun form. "Hey…Bankotsu?"

He turned around to face her, when in the morning light he saw her cheeks tinted pink.

"…Yeah?"

Frozen, Bankotsu felt her touch his cheek.

"…You…you have a good heart, Bankotsu."

Before he could answer Sango leaned into him and stood on her toes as her head tilted to the side. Looking into her eyes, he saw her looking at his lips.

Soon, he found himself tilting his head into her before he felt the heat of her lips touch his. Bankotsu recognized her lips as incredibly soft…

Before he could even begin to implore her, Bankotsu heard his name being called.

"Bankotsu!"

"Aniki!"

"Oi, Bankotsu! Where the hell are you?" His brothers were yelling for him not too far off.

Sango leaned away and sunk back on her heels, a smile on her flushed face.

Bankotsu looked into her eyes a last time before he heard Jakotsu appear on the other side of the stream.

'Damnit!'

"Oi! Bankotsu! What are you doing just standing there? C'mon, you know Renkotsu is going to have a hissy fit if we don't get going soon."

Confused, Bankotsu looked from Jakotsu to the smirking Sango.

'…Can't he see her?'

"Aniki!"

Sango spoke up, "Well? Get a move on, you don't want Renkotsu to get in a 'hissy fit'."

"…But—"

Soon Suikotsu and Renkotsu were standing beside Jakotsu.

Gritting his teeth, Bankotsu turned his back to them and moved Sango infront of him so they couldn't see him talking—just incase they couldn't see her.

"Why can't they see you?" Bankotsu whispered, rushed.

Sango smiled as if she obviously knew something, but shrugged anyway.

"…Aniki? What in hell are you doing?"

Jakotsu leaned towards Suikotsu and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "Is he…talking to that tree?"

Sango laughed at his utterly confused look. "Just go would you? Your brothers are questioning your sanity."

His eyes looked into hers.

"I…I'll come back. One day, I will."

Sango was a bit surprised at his sincerity.

"I'll see you, then." She smiled.

Bankotsu smirked. "I'll see you."

With that, he turned around and jumped over the stream towards his brothers. Sango watched as he walked away, being ambushed with questions as to why he was talking to inanimate wildlife.

Sango turned, an amused smile on her face. She walked into the forest where she was hidden in the shadows. In a flash, there was light, and she was gone.

Bankotsu turned one last time, in hopes of sending her a last smile—only to see she disappeared.

* * *

Sighing, Sango plopped onto her bed. Being back in her room felt nice. She walked out the door and into the family quarters to see Kohaku and their mom setting the table with food. Sango's father was drinking his usual saucer of tea. Kirara, who had already sensed her, mewed delightedly. 

"Hey everyone."

Her family suddenly looked up.

"Sango!" Kohaku greeted with a smile. "Did you really go back to Earth to see the moon last night?"

"Mm." Sango nodded, ruffling his hair with a wide smile.

"Did you get any sleep?" Her mother asked, setting up a bowl for her daughter.

Chuckling, Sango replied, "Not really."

"Well? How was it?" Kohaku asked.

Sango thought for a moment, "Well, the experience was interesting."

"…What do you mean?" The two siblings and their mom sat on the mats placed for breakfast.

"I was seen."

"Well I've been seen too—"

"By Bankotsu."

"…The mercenary!" Kohaku exclaimed.

Due to the fact that their parents didn't know or remember a 'Bankotsu' they continued their breakfast.

"Yeah…" Sango responded, a wide smile on her face.

Kohaku rolled his eyes, knowing that kind of tone. Of course, their parents didn't know it, but Kohaku just realized she had probably fallen in love with him.

"At first he thought I was a ghost after I told him I was dead. So I went along with it…" She giggled.

Before Kohaku could reply, an ebony haired Inuyasha and Kagome walked in. Both rushed over to Sango's side.

"Word is you went to Earth for the first time…how was it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha started to eat Sango's breakfast.

Sango had repeated what she told Kohaku to her two friends, resulting in Inuyasha spitting out his—er Sango's food.

"The mercenary!"

Sango laughed, "Yup."

"Wow…" Kagome stared wide-eyed. "Maybe he didn't know because he didn't see wings or a halo or some fairy-tale like that…"

"Keh," Inuyasha bit into the food again, "Who would've known Bankotsu can see Angels…"

* * *

Now would be a good time to re-read the summary, if you hadn't remembered what it said. Hehe. 

Well, this is the reason for the late Second Chapter in 'Blood Thirsty'. Just had to post this up…

Thanks for reading! _**PLEASE REVIEW** **Please**_

* * *

  
**Slightly alternate ending for Bankotsu: **(I was forced to write this.) 

Sango laughed at his utterly confused look. "Just go would you? Your brothers are questioning your sanity."

His eyes looked into hers.

"I…I'll come back. One day, I will."

Sango was a bit surprised at his sincerity.

"I'll see you, then." She smiled.

Bankotsu smirked. "I'll see you."

With that, he turned around and jumped over the stream towards his brothers—

Only to miss by an inch—and fall in.

Once his soaking head of hair slowly emerged from underwater, (obviously pissed), all he could hear was laughter.

"AHAHHAHA! OH MY GOD, THAT WAS…HAHAH…"

"HAH! I knew oo-aniki was too short to NOT get wet from the stream! I KNEW IT!"

"HAHAH…oo-aniki's legs are too short to jump over such a small stream! HAHAH!"

Even Sango from behind was on her back, laughing and pointing. Of course, the brothers couldn't hear—but Bankotsu could.

"SHUT UP!" Pointing towards Suikotsu--, "YOU! YOU'RE SO CONFUSING YOU SLAUGHTER CHILDREN AFTER FREAKIN' TREATING THEM TO HEALTH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"YOU!" He then pointed towards Renkotsu--, "YOU'RE JUST SO BALD IT HURTS MY EYES TO LOOK ANYWHERE IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION IN DAYLIGHT! BALD, BALD, BALD!"

"AND YOU—"

"Don't even, oo-aniki." Jakotsu dared.

Dismissing Jakotsu with a loud 'HMPH', he turned around and looked as if he was grumbling to himself angrily—when he was really mumbling angry words at Sango.

"And you—you shouldn't even be laughing you humanity-confused seedling of the devil!" He muttered to her.

With that, he jumped out of the water and stood beside them.

Suddenly, his head lowered, defeated.

"Someone go get my Banryuu before I murder the next few people I see." He sighed under his breath.

"Yes, Aniki!" All three brothers jumped in the water.


End file.
